Bons Costumes
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Penny não tem mais jóias, juventude ou maridos carrascos, apenas uma pequena pensão em New Orleans, e o amor do filho que teve com o Capitão Jack Sparrow  CONTINUAÇÃO DE "MAUS COSTUMES"
1. Treze

**Título:** Bons Costumes_  
_**Autora:** Olg'Austen a.k.a Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** OCs e Personagens de POTC  
**Aviso:** A fic passa-se muitos anos depois da saga dos três filmes [RATED M]. Cena de sexo hétero num dos chapters.

**Resumo:**Pennnynão tem mais jóias, juventude ou maridos carrascos, apenas uma pequena pensão em New Orleans, e o amor do filho que teve com o Capitão Jack Sparrow (CONTINUAÇÃO DE "MAUS COSTUMES")

* * *

_Bons Costumes:_

Capítulo 1.

**Treze**

Por um momento Jack se pegou pensando em tudo que vivera até agora. Pousou a garrafa de rum sobre uns caixotes ao canto do porão daquele velho navio e divagou sobre as aventuras por que já havia passado. A última, em busca de uma fonte maldita chamada "da juventude", jamais teve seu desfecho. Nunca pensou que pudesse desistir de uma "caça ao tesouro", mas parecia que, os anos tão bem vividos, tinham enfim lhe cansado.

— Mais uma garrafa, Jack? — um colega de tripulação lhe perguntou, mas logo veio a resposta negativa — Nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria... Jack Sparrow enjoando do rum — sorriu. — Aceite, pois no Novo Mundo não terá disso aos rodos.

— Não enjoei do rum, caro colega. — o pirata pensativo lhe disse — Apenas não quero mais... Quando quiser, posso conseguir facilmente.

Havia uma estranha serenidade pairando pela voz de Sparrow... Os treze anos que passara tendo como único companheiro o mar certamente o mudara. As aventuras por que passara o fizera mudar. Alguns anos depois de partir, se descobrindo traído pelo espanhol, Hector Barbossa, voltou a Port Royal. Em sua mente ainda lembrava da paixão que ali deixara, mas as batalhas em alto mar e os desafios que fizera a própria vida o ajudaram a, pelo menos, ignorar tudo aquilo... Porem, depois de virada às avessas, sua vida não podia ser outra que não a mais insana possível.

Era um homem cheio de trejeitos, com as desculpas na ponta da língua, com o coração acelerado e temperamento nervoso... Quem o conhecia bem o achava adorável, mas a verdade, naquele instante, é que o mundo dera voltas e consigo a cabeça do eterno capitão do Pérola. Sim, eterno, por que mais uma vez o perdera pro esperto espanhol. Aquela era a sua sina; viver a correr atrás de Barbossa e do seu navio furtado.

De repente não se sentia mais incomodado com o fato do Pérola possuir um outro capitão. Talvez o navio já tivesse sido do velho por tanto tempo que acabara o escolhendo como dono. A única coisa que naquele galeão ainda lhe era fiel chamava-se Gibbs, mas o imediato estava deveras idoso pra continuar naquela vida.

Sparrow ainda era jovem, não como antes, mas sua fraqueza era mais mental que física. — Pois bem... — o homem que ainda o acompanhava brincou, roubando o tricórnio de sua cabeça — Quando chegarmos lá. Não precisará desse chapéu!

— Com licença, meu jovem Phillip. — Jack fingiu um sorriso, tomando o tricórnio de volta — Disso jamais me desfarei. Agora vá andando que eu tenho mais no que pensar.

— Credo! Reclama como um velho!

— Me chame de velho de novo e seus miolos enfeitarão o chão do convés!

Depois de estar com uma tripulação, uma dama e um ferreiro amaldiçoados, vendo a morte de perto... Matar pelo seu antigo chapéu era o mínimo que faria.

xxxxx

O sol raiava nos céus de Louisiana, Nova Orleans, uma choupana às margens do Mississipi se destacava em meio à extensa plantação de índigo. O terreno apesar pantanoso rendia o suficiente para a pequena família que ali vivia; uma mulher e o seu filho. Penélope Lane e seu filho... Mas sua situação naquela terra não era tão fácil assim. Na verdade, era deveras incerta. Esta lhe havia sido arrendada por um velho fazendeiro Inglês, porem, o domínio francês se expandia à cada ano, amedrontando-a.

— Logo estaremos vivendo dentro do rio, numa canoa. — era a conversa entre os vizinhos — Plantaremos no topo da cabeça.

Próximo à localidade em que Lane vivia, havia o pequeno vilarejo onde moravam os empregados do proprietário da terra.

— Logo, com a chegada dessas embarcações, não teremos nem mais como navegar no rio, Srta. Penélope. — um de seus amigos lhe dizia.

Por treze anos estivera ali, acuada com os próprios pensamentos, receando ser descoberta no novo mundo, mas Nova Orleans acabara se tornando sua casa. Ali construíra seu pequeno teto, ali plantava e dali colhia... Ali também criara seu único filho.

Em treze anos Penélope amadurecera mais do que fizera em trinta a perambular em busca da felicidade de sua família. Tivera dois maridos, nenhum amor por eles. Tivera um único amor, o pai de Benjamin, mas desse não lhe agradava nem recordar. A si, bastava a labuta, o amor de seu filho e a esperança de que este viesse a se tornar um homem de bem, distante de qualquer má influencia.

O liquido dourado, cheirando a camomila, fumegava na xícara que trazia em mãos, Penny o bebericava às prestações, encostada no velho balcão em pedra. Contra a própria vontade se deixava pensar, lembrando de quando aquela bebida lhe caía bem, tomada à varanda da Mansão dos Lanes, há muito tempo atrás.

Voltar à realidade era o mais duro de tudo aquilo, e isso sempre acontecia.

— Me dê um bom motivo... — ela surpreendera o rapaz, passando por trás de si com a discrição de um felino. —... Para sair escondido a esta hora da manhã, Benjamin Lane! — disse, voltando-se à porta da cozinha, onde seu filho, encabulado, fingia-se invisível.

— Ahn, mãe! — o jovem reclamou — É o meu aniversário!

— Então, meus parabéns — cumprimentou-o beijando-lhe a testa — Torna-se um homem a cada dia que passa — seguiu, assanhando os cabelos finos do garoto.

— Big Sam disse que tinha algo para mim! — falou — Como posso ser um homem se nem à vila vou sozinho?

Penélope riu — Deixe de besteira, Ben! — bradou — Vai sair sim, mas depois de comer alguma coisa. Não chegará à casa dos outros com o estomago vazio!

— Tá! — o rapaz concordou, escolhendo uma maçã da fruteira.

Quando contrariado, erguia uma sobrancelha, bufando, descontente. Penélope não lutava mais contra as manias do filho. De fato, os trejeitos de Benjamin lembravam muito os do pai... Lutar contra seus modos não adiantaria de nada, afinal neurótico ou não, os olhos escuros do garoto sempre estariam ali, como dois fantasmas do passado a lhe assombrar.

— Uma maçã não basta! — ela disse — Encha essa barriga direito... Está magro, Ben! Coma... Pois também tenho algo a lhe dar!

A última frase dita por sua mãe não passara despercebida. Enquanto ela sumira casa adentro, à caminho do quarto, o garoto correu à cesta de pães, contrariando o próprio fastio.

Benjamin completava treze anos naquele vigésimo dia de Agosto. Era verão e, assim como seu pai, nascera num dia quente. Disso Penélope recordava bem... Talvez por isso fosse dono de uma personalidade explosiva. Ninguém diria que, quando queria, era o filho mais doce e carinhoso que havia. Decerto que treze anos não dá coragem ou experiência a ninguém, mas havia algo dentro de si que fazia Benjamin Lane se sentir o mais bravo dos rapazes de sua idade. Sua aparência não dizia muito disso, afinal, apesar de ser mais alto que os demais, Ben era um tanto franzino, a cor de sua pele era clara como leite e o cabelo mais comprido que o normal, castanho-escuro, liso, sempre cativo atrás das orelhas.

— Gosta de sair sozinho... — Sua mãe voltara, lhe entregando algum dinheiro — Vá ao centro e corte os cabelos!

— Só isso? — o menino reclamou — Digo... Não falo do dinheiro, eu só...

— Claro que não! — Penélope mencionara a mão cativa atrás das próprias costas, sorrindo — Aqui está! — disse, lhe mostrando um embrulho que trazia consigo — Não deixaria esse dia passar em branco, deixaria?

— Oh, mãe... Não precisava...

— Anda, Ben! — Penny lhe entregou o pacote — Abre logo.

De pronto ele desfez o embrulho, revelando o contido — Dante Alighieri! — estava escrito. — _Divina Commedia._

— Li esse livro quando tinha a sua idade. — ela disse — Digamos que é diferente! Certo, não devia ter lido... Mas a ilustração sempre me atraiu e... A biblioteca de meu pai ficava sempre aberta. —sorriu — Há tempos eu andava atrás dele. Por sorte, Big Sam encontrou este exemplar num sebo perto do cais...

— Obrigado mãe! — o garoto disse, correndo os olhos pelo texto em versos. — Comédia?... É engraçado?

— Terá de ler. — foi a resposta — Agora vá, depois passe no barbeiro por favor.

— Ah! Por quê? — ele praguejou baixinho, limpando a boca na manga da camisa.

— Porque sim... — a voz de Penélope saíra impaciente, recolhendo os pratos da mesa — E olhe esses modos! Às vezes mais parece mais um...

_... Um pirata?_

xxxxx

Jack acelerou os passos para fora do navio, nunca viu em vida uma tripulação tão enfadonha; a começar pelo tal que insistia em lhe puxar conversa; Philip. Tamanha chatice seguia pelo capitão e à dezena de marujos mal passados, sem um pingo de experiência... Não poder provocar um motim e tomar o navio para si era a pior parte. Bons ou ruins foram eles que lhe acolheram quando não tinha nada além de uma bussola velha... Jack os ludibriou, numa busca incansável a fim de encontrar o seu amado Pérola Negra.

— Já vai, velho Jack? — o mais moço, Phillip, olhou para si — Subiremos o rio em dois dias.

— Vocês são dementes ou o quê? — o pirata se empertigou — Teremos de subir em botes. Tamanho galeão não navega naquelas águas. Principalmente nos trechos pantanosos... Navios precisam de água. E a dali mal enche um barril de rum!

— E o que pensa em fazer, Jack Sparrow? — aquele que parecia ser o capitão lhe perguntou, jocoso.

— Me vou, meu caro capitão! — fingiu uma reverencia — Deixo-os aqui, meus amigos. — ele disse — O rio me chama e creio que nossas dívidas já estão devidamente sanadas, não?

Phillip e o capitão lhe entreolharam, lembrando-se da tamanha perda de tempo que Jack os fizera passar, atravessando as Ilhas do Caribe em busca do tal navio perdido.

— Só se você se atinar pro fato desse seu navio aí ser uma assombração, Jack. — o mais velho falou — Conhecemos as histórias da tripulação amaldiçoada, homem!

— A verdade é que... — o marujo tomou a palavra, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas —... Nosso amigo parece estar pirando a cada dia que passa, Capitão.

— Perdão, mas, se conhecem tanto sobre o Pérola Negra, como não podem recordar da grande reunião dos piratas? Aquela que silenciou, de uma vez por todas, um certo lorde das Companhias das Índias Orientais e toda sua frota de navios! — seus companheiros se calaram — Pois bem, se acreditam ser mentira tudo o que ouviram não sou eu que lhes farei entender.

— De verdade, Jack — Phillip seguiu — O que pensa em fazer?

— Pirataria. — sorriu mostrando os dentes dourados — Por mais cansado que esteja, hei de recuperar aquele navio. Se pensam em subir o rio daqui a alguns dias, lhes digo que subirei hoje.

Era pra lá que a bussola apontava, oras. E, apesar do mau jeito e do jogo já dado como vencido, Jack só tinha o galeão à desejar. Afinal, que outra coisa havia deixado pra trás? Que outra coisa desejava mais em todo o mundo? Rio acima era onde o ladrão espanhol deveria estar!

... Lembrava-se apenas do navio, ou fingia lembrar-se apenas dele.

xxxxx

— Big Sam! — Benjamin gritara à porta do amigo — Big Sam!

— Ô! Rapaz! — o homem chamado aparecera aos fundos, lhe sorrindo — Não pensei que apareceria tão cedo, Benjamin!

— Como não?

Samuel morava ali há tanto tempo. Há muito mais de meio século sua família servia ao senhor, dono das plantações de índigo. Nascera ali e certamente ali morreria. O mesmo podia ser dito de sua esposa... Para todos os feitos, eram felizes. O patrão nos lhes tratava como escravos, apesar de que, trabalhar na terra dos outros não era o que se podia chamar de liberdade.

— Parabéns, menino! — o homem negro lhe aninhou os cabelos. — Como se sente? — perguntou

— Mais velho...? — Benjamin arriscou, provocando riso em Big Sam.

— Nem tanto, rapaz! — ele disse — Vamos, entre!

A casa era demasiado simples, mas nada muito diferente da sua. Benjamin, já a conhecia muito bem. Passava longas tardes ali ouvindo as histórias da Sra Smith, esposa de Big Sam. Histórias de uma terra longínqua. Histórias às vezes tristes de família.

— Benjy, meu garoto! — a mulher exclamara ao vê-lo em sua sala, correndo para um abraço — Veja o que Sam lhe comprou. Vai adorar! É tão...

— Ótimo, mulher! — Big Sam torcera o nariz — Agora estragou a surpresa.

— Não, não! Corra lá e traga para ele. — ela insistiu, mencionando uma cadeira ao aniversariante — Como tem passado, Benjy?

— Bem, Sra. Smith. — respondeu

— Está magro, menino! — a voz da mulher saíra contundente — Penélope não está conseguindo fazê-lo comer, não? Já é um homem, tem que se alimentar bem, do contrário o que serão das plantações sem um braço forte à colher o índigo? Vamos... Prove — disse, trazendo um prato ao seu encontro — É bolo de milho, sei que gosta. Vamos! Tenho que ensinar algumas receitas à sua mãe!

Ben aceitou o bolo, um tanto encabulado, mas logo comprovou que a gostosura do cheiro se seguia ao gosto. — Está... Uma delícia, Sra. Smith.

— Ben! — Big Sam voltara trazendo algo para si — Achei que iria gostar. — disse lhe entregando o agrado — Um forasteiro me vendeu.

— Uma bússola! — o garoto exclamou tomando o artefato em mãos. — Agora saberei pra onde fugir sem me perder quando mamãe ficar doida.

— Benjy! — a mulher o censurou — Não diga isso. Essa bussola é para as grandes aventuras que te aguardam, rapaz!

— Ahn... Er, obrigado, Big Sam! — ele disse meio sem jeito — Obrigado, Sra. Smith- -!

Benjamin pretendia continuar com o agradecimento, mas as mãos de Samuel foram ágeis tomando o presente de volta — Ora essa! — o homem resmungou, batendo no visor — Quebrou-se? Veja, Netty!

— Não aponta pro norte, homem! — a mulher disse — Como compra uma coisa quebrada pro garoto?

_**Continua:.**_

* * *

**Agradecimento Especial:** A todos que ficaram comigo até aqui!

**. à Tati C. Hopkins;** Mulheeer, muito obrigada por ter me aguentado nessa demora toda *-* Sei que você não lê POTC, mas te agradeço muito por me acompanhar nessa fic tão prolongada o/

**. à Jodivise;** Amigaaaa, tudo que eu colocar nessa segunda parte eu deverei a você, moça! Você me ajudou tanto! :surto: To te devendo do contexto histórico ao nome do pequeno Sparrow :horror: Vou te agradecer pra sempre pela ajuda e pelas dicas! \o/


	2. Nova Orleans

**Título:** Bons Costumes_  
_**Autora:** Olg'Austen a.k.a Prince's Apple  
**Personagens:** OCs e Personagens de POTC  
**Aviso:** A fic passa-se muitos anos depois da saga dos três filmes [RATED M] Cena de sexo hétero num dos chapters.

**Resumo: **Pennnynão tem mais jóias, juventude ou maridos carrascos, apenas uma pequena pensão em New Orleans, e o amor do filho que teve com o Capitão Jack Sparrow (CONTINUAÇÃO DE "MAUS COSTUMES")

* * *

_Bons Costumes:_

Capítulo 2.

**Nova Orleans**

Os olhos de Jack revezavam-se entre mirar a imensidão do Mississipi a sua frente, mal iluminado por um candeeiro, trazido por ele próprio, e o visor da bussola sem norte em suas mãos. Não imaginara em vida que o tal rio fosse tão extenso; navegara toda a tarde e pela noite se ia. Perdido no breu, de uma margem não se podia ver a outra e, de certeza que, para o seu arrependimento, no curso do aqüífero caberiam dez galeões como o da tripulação que antes viajava consigo. A grandeza do Mississipi, naquele instante, lhe pareceu tão plena quanto os oceanos pelos quais navegou.

Enquanto remava por entre suas águas turvas, Sparrow se deteve a navegar em paralelo a uma das margens - aquela que lhe pareceu mais habitada e que ao longe podia-se ver em terra alguns pontos luminosos e uma musica chorada ao som de um velho bandolim -. Por um instante o capitão do Pérola Negra cessou as remadas em meio ao silêncio do rio, erguendo os olhos até a abobada estrelada sobre sua cabeça.

_Toda noite, em meu coração... _— a melodia ouvida guiava a voz cansada de Jack, sibilando os versos conhecidos —_ Eu sinto - - as batidas do dela..._

Amarrando o pequeno barco ali, se pondo deitado no fundo do bode, encostando a cabeça num dos acentos, Sparrow serviu-se de um pouco de rum, bebericando uma garrafa fosca que trouxera consigo. Não sabendo o que os habitantes daquele lugar poderiam achar de si, ou que tipo de povo ocupava aquelas terras longínquas, Jack repousou ali mesmo, deixando-se resmungar qualquer coisa... Um nome feminino, talvez.

_De certeza que os beijos de seus lábios vermelhos eram doces _—seus olhos negros pesavam, cerrando-se de sono _— Mas, desolado... Acordei e vi o amanhecer cinzento..._

A vida do capitão poderia ser vista em gêneros, enfim. Já fora pura aventura, excitante, nada comedida, divertida e toda sua coragem sempre maquiar o drama que carregara consigo desde muito jovem.

**xxxxx**

**[flashback]**

Um garoto de tenra idade corria por entre as balsas de um porto qualquer em Shipwreck Cove, driblando os tantos piratas que desembarcavam, pondo-se de pé sobre as mercadorias contrabandeadas e caixotes dispostos pelo píer a fim de mirar melhor o barco de velas negras que surgia no cais.

Misty Lady — era o escrito na embarcação.

Quando os primeiros marujos saltaram em terra, o menino refez os próprios passos, entusiasmado com a chegada dos tais piratas, passando como um raivo pelos transeuntes do porto de volta até sua casa.

Ao romper numa das desorganizadas habitações ali dispersas sobre palafitas ele deu com uma jovem mulher ocupada em um dos dois únicos cômodos da casa tomado como cozinha.

— Jackie? — ela lhe gritou, indo ao seu encontro. — Que cara é essa, menino?

Jack Sparrow era o jovenzinho calado a sua frente. Os olhos escuros do garoto jaziam sobressaltados ao passo que sua respiração ofegante não lhe permitia falar. Não que o menino Sparrow falasse muito. Ele não era dos que falavam pelos cotovelos. Pelo contrário, o silêncio era o seu forte. Garotos de doze anos de idade não careciam de sustentar personalidade alguma, mas Jack conseguia ser genioso por todos os outros desprovidos de tal característica.

— Vai falar, menino? — a mulher sempre impaciente a sua frente, assim como todos os outros que habitavam aquela ilha pirata, possuía ares estrangeiros; pele morena de nascença, cabelos negros escorridos até o meio das costas. — Deixe estar, Jackie. Você só fala quando quer. — a indígena concluiu, voltando ao trabalho.

Noya era o seu nome. Apesar de fria e por vezes até distante de sua cria, amava o filho com todas as forças. A última coisa que queria para o pequeno Sparrow era que este seguisse os passos daquele que lhe dera o sobrenome.

— Há algo que a senhora gostaria de saber, mãe. — ele enfim falara, dramatizando um certo mistério ao lhe dirigir a palavra — Não quer saber o que é?

A voz abafada de Noya respondeu — Fale com esse tom novamente e te cortarei a língua,a-tsu-tsa! Não te pari em meio a um furação pra aturar suas manias, Jackie! — sua mãe zangada lhe colocava nos trilhos em dois tempos.

O menino deu-se por vencido, revirando os olhos — Ele chegou.

— Ele quem? — Papai, oras — Já disse pra não chamá-lo de pai, Jack! É Teague, só Teague. Nada de "papai".

O rosto do jovem Sparrow ficara vermelho, uma de suas pálpebras se pôs a tremer, nervosa — Mas o homem é o meu pai, não é? — ele indagou.

— É apenas o homem que pode ser o seu pai, a-tsu-tsa! — ela bradou, vendo Jack espumar de raiva — E não se anime, porque o máximo que ele fará será mandar alguns daqueles piratas nos visitar. Ladrões! Não sei com agüento viver no meio deles!

Pondo-se brando, Jack disse; — Um dia eu serei como eles.

— E me vai matar de desgosto!

**[/flashback]**

**xxxxx**

A noite já se ia enquanto Benjamin, acompanhado de Big Sam, caminhava até a pequena casinha afastada da aldeia dos agricultores — Sinto muito pela bussola, Benjy — o homem negro lhe disse — Vou ver se eles trocam por outra amanhã bem cedo.

— Eu gosto dela — Ben disse, disperso ao mirar o artefato que tinha em mãos.

— Quebrada?

O jovenzinho de cabelos longos replicou — Não me parece quebrada

— Não aponta pro Norte, menino — Samuel tentava lhe explicar, mas o mais novo estava decidido pela bússola.

— O Norte é algum lugar pra se ir, Big Sam? — Ben tornou a falar, entusiasmado — Os nortistas estão lá, não? Por isso não deve ser melhor que o Sul.

A mão pesada do agricultor assanhou os cabelos finos do rapaz — Quem lhe disse que os nortistas não são bons, Benjy? — perguntou certo do engano de Benjamin, mas este logo levantou os olhos, pronto para lhe responder;

— E quem lhe disse que eles são bons, Big Sam?

De fato, as palavras do garoto faziam algum sentido. Muito sentido na verdade, mas antes que a conversa se estendesse por mais tempo a voz de Penélope ao longe os interrompera;

— Benjamin Thomas Lane! — ela exclamara — Isso são horas?

Ben praguejou alguma coisa baixinho já preparando-se para ouvir o que viria de sua mãe. Era seu aniversário, mas, como uma criança, levaria uma bela bronca antes de dormir.

— Me diga, Big Sam... — a voz do menino saíra tristonha — ... De que adianta ficar mais velho se de nada a idade tem a ver? Minha mãe sempre vai me tolher das coisas...

— Benny, olha pra mim. — seu amigo agachou-se ao seu encontro, pousando as mãos em seus ombros, encarando-lhe os olhos — Sua mãe é uma ótima mulher, ela só quer o seu bem. Foi criada nos bons costumes e quer o mesmo para si, mas... Olhe a sua volta, rapaz. — ele disse fazendo-o girar o pescoço a mirar a plantação ao seu redor — Acha que é fácil? — o homem negro indagou fazendo Benjamin pousar uma mão sobre uma de suas pálpebras nervosas.

Com um aceno de cabeça ele disse que não.

— Boa noite então, Ben. Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado... — Benjy agradeceu, guardando a bússola da bolsa a tira colo, tratando de andar ligeiro até sua mãe.

— Boa noite, Sra. Lane! — Big Sam gritou à mulher enfezada à porta.

— Até mais, Big Sam! — ela respondeu.

Comportado, Benjamin passou reto por Penélope até o interior da casa. Em vez de uma reclamação, sua mãe apenas investiu numa conversa; — Passou o dia todo fora...

— Eu gosto da vila. E depois, nós fomos ao centro também... — disse — Fui com Robbie e Clara, mãe. — mencionou a companhia dos filhos de Samuel — Foi divertido.

— É eu sei que foi... E os cabelos continuam longos... — Penny parecia cansada por esperá-lo, já vestindo os trajes de dormir — Já jantou?

Um murmuro do rapaz lhe disse que sim. — Achei que jantaríamos juntos.

— Desculpe, mãe.

— Tudo bem... Vá se lavar e depois direto pra cama.

**xxxxx**

Como era de costume, Penny recolheu as roupas sujas que ele sempre deixava pelo caminho e as botas enlameadas à porta do quarto do garoto. Certificando-se de que nada mais havia pra ser feito por ali, mantendo a simples e pequena choupana sempre limpa e organizada, ela sentou-se numa cadeira a observá-lo dormir.

— Mãe... — o rapaz de olhos cerrados sussurrou — Eu sei que você está aí.

— Eu o acordei, desculpe. — Penélope se mexeu para sair dali. — Amanhã trate de acordar cedo, a colheita não pode atrasar, e - -

— A senhora sempre faz isso. — o rapaz sentou-se sobre o colchão — Sempre entra aqui e fica parada a me olhar. Eu sei disso.

— Mania de mãe, Ben! — ela se desculpou — Agora vá dormir.

Muito bem acordado, a última coisa que Ben faria era deixar aquela oportunidade de uma conversa calma com sua mãe se ir. — Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa, mãe?

A mulher engoliu em seco — Não.

— Porque não?

— Porque é tarde, Benjamin! — Penélope pensou ter encerrado a conversa, lhe beijando a testa, pondo-se de pé. — Durma bem!

Antes que Penny lhe deixasse no vácuo, ele engatou a tal pergunta o mais rápido que pôde _— Ele era um bom homem?_

—... Céus! — ela praguejou

— O meu pai era um bom homem, mãe?

Penny voltou-se a cadeira novamente, mirando através da janela, dizendo; — Era um ótimo homem. Disso eu tenho certeza; John Teague... — fora o codinome tão utilizado que ela revelara ao menino — Era um grande homem. — até então apenas verdades foram ditas à Benjamin, mas, a seguir... — Era honesto e trabalhador, mas não éramos casados, então... Ah! Não conte isso para as mulheres da aldeia, por favor, meu filho. — um tom jocoso surgira na voz de sua mãe — Já sou bastante mal vista por elas... Mas a verdade é que ele não pôde ficar conosco e veio a morrer num naufrágio antes de você completar um ano.

— Pareço com ele?

— Sim, muito na verdade. — Penny esclareceu — Olhos e cabelos escuros. De certo que ele não era tão alto, mas se você tomasse mais um tanto de sol eu diria que é o próprio Ja- - John! — corrigiu uma revelação rapidamente — Er... Só não me lembro da Sra. Teague reclamar de algum mau comportamento... — e brincou — Nisso você deve ter puxado a mim, Benny! Inglês mal comportado!

Pulando fora da cama, Benjamin tomou as roupas recolhidas por sua mãe, tirando do bolso das calças encardidas o artefato presenteado por Big Sam. — Olha, mãe. Big Sam me comprou essa bússola. Pena que está quebrada e - -

Penélope empalideceu ao unir "quebrada" a "bussola" — O que é isso, Benjamin?

— Uma bússola, mãe. Já disse, mas não aponta para o Norte... — no segundo seguinte ela lhe tomou o artefato. De pronto, a direção da agulha mudou de Sul para Leste.

O rosto pálido de Penélope acompanhado dos olhos castanhos saltados assustou o então confuso Benjamin — Big Sam tem muito a me dizer, Benjamin — disse, se levantando, levando consigo a tal bussola.

— Mas, mãe... É minha!

**xxxxx**

"_Eu não sou tão bom quanto eu era sob o domínio de Cynara."_

Os versos ainda vagavam por seus sonhos conturbados no momento em que fora desperto pela água fria jogada em seu rosto. Assustado, Jack abriu os olhos, sentindo as costas doerem e a luminosidade de um novo dia lhe queimar as vistas. No momento em que se levantou, Sparrow ouviu o ruído de uma jarra se espatifar ao chão, seguido por risos infantis, se distanciando ao longe.

— Ele é engraçado, mamãe!

Jack mirou a figura de uma menina se distanciar ao encontro de uma mulher de modos simples ao longe.

— Betsie! — a mulher gritou. — Desculpe-me, senhor!

— Não... — ele escondia a raiva, saltando fora do barco. — A senhora poderia me dizer, onde... — Apenas agora Jack se percebera rodeado por outros tantos moradores. Notara então que havia passado a noite ao lado de uma plantação e que desta tinha-se a vista de uma pequena aldeia. — Ahn... — Todos a sua volta - homens, crianças e mulheres - trabalhavam naquele roçado e pareciam ter interrompido o trabalho curiosos em lhe acordar descobrir.

Enxugando o rosto, Jack pôs o tricórnio no topo da cabeça e saiu a caminhar por entre as pessoas — Obrigado pelo banho, menininha — ele fez uma vênia em direção à garota que atrás das saias da mãe se pôs a sorrir.

— Está perdido, monsieur? — um homem de pele macilenta, contrastando-se em meio aos trabalhadores, lhe perguntou. — Estas terras têm dono.

Ao checar a bússola que apontava além dos campos plantados, Jack ignorou as palavras do tal que lhe inquiria, seguindo em frente como se conhecesse o lugar. Alguns passos depois, o engatilhar de uma pistola foi ouvida à sua espalda.

— Monsieur... — o homem branquelo repetiu pausadamente — Não entende a minha língua?

De supetão, girou o corpo na direção do homem, dizendo calmamente. — É claro que entendo, Sr... Qual o seu nome?

— Qual o seu nome? Ora essa! — o francês disparou, nervoso. Jack não lhe respondeu — Aonde pensa que estava indo tão depressa?

— Mas que diabos! — Sparrow bufou encarando o cano da arma — Ao meu destino, claro!

Impaciente, o homem a sua frente girou os olhos antes de avançar alguns passos até o pirata — Que destino seria?

— Diga-me você, meu caro! — Jack contornou o mal estar, indo ter com o fazendeiro, prostrando-se ao seu lado. — Olhe pra agulha dessa bussola — estendeu o que tinha em mãos até a altura dos olhos do homem —... E me diga pra onde ela me levará?

O dono das terras deu uma olhada no visor do artefato, logo voltando a encarar Jack irritado como como se esse o fizesse passar por tolo — Il est casse, mounsieur! — disse.

— É claro que está quebrada, seu francês! — Sparrow exclamou mirando ao longe — Mas me diga o que encontrarei naquela direção, sim?

Além dos campos de índigo pouco se podia notar. — O que vai fazer lá? São as terras de Monsieur McCarthy! — o outro disse por fim, sustentando ira nos olhos ao pronunciar o sobrenome inglês. — Vá embora. — emendou sustentando a pistola — Se é um dos dele, vá embora, agora!

— Já estou indo, calma - - — a voz de Sparrow foi abafada por um tiro de alerta disparado pelo fazendeiro — Certo, achei que fossemos amigos! — brincou tratando de correr na direção que a agulha apontava. Os trabalhadores a sua volta não se moviam ou assustavam-se com a atitude do patrão, eles apenas miravam o forasteiro de trejeitos estranhos correr em meio a eles, driblando-os, sumindo por entre a grama alta.

Diversos outros tiros, para o ar, ou disparados diretamente ao chão, foram ouvidos por Jack conforme ele saía em disparada plantação adentro.

— _Maudit McCarthy!_ — o péssimo anfitrião gritava, espumando em raiva. —_ Anglais connard!_

**xxxxx**

Os raios da manhã entravam intensos pela pequena janela, inundando o modesto quarto em que Penélope antes dormia. A mulher se pôs sentada, já repassando o que teria de ser feito naquela manhã. Receberia alguns dos agricultores antes do meio dia, ou ainda quando lhes sobrassem algum tempo para uma colheita clandestina nas terras ministradas por Lane. Venderia o índigo ao produtor local, Monsieur Vardin, e repartiria os lucros com o bondoso Sr. McCarthy.

Oliver McCarthy, o gentil fazendeiro inglês que arrendara as benditas terras de onde Penny tirava o sustento. Apesar de ser um antigo dono de muitos hectares no Novo Mundo, Oliver não era muito mais afortunado que Penélope. Os franceses lhe tomaram a maioria das terras ao norte de Nova Orleans, e o pouco que restara de nada lhe servia. Longe do rio, as terras se voltavam num problema.

Mas, antes de Penélope assim seguir com a rotina do dia, teria de conversar seriamente com Big Sam quanto àquele artefato que ele presenteara Benjamin. Afinal, onde conseguira aquela bússola antiga? A quem ela pertencera? Porque se parecia tanto com a bússola de um certo pirata muito bem conhecido por si?

Quando, voltando-se ao criado mudo do lado da cama, Penny nada encontrou além do abajur solitário. À noite, ou ainda pouco antes dela acordar, Ben devia tê-lo pego. Imaginar Benjamin seguindo o curso apontado pela agulha da bússola quebrada pôs Penélope em pânico. A mulher sentiu o sangue se esvair de seus membros e um pressentimento bobo afundar em seu estomago.

— BENJAMIN!

Depois de procurar o filho por cada canto da pequena casa, Penélope pousou uma mão na testa, mirando a porta da cozinha.

Há alguns quilômetros dali, avançando no caminho certeiro para as terras do fazendeiro vizinho, Monsieur Vardin, um francês empreendedor – pra não se dizer "afanador" – e também o produtor local, o maior vendedor de índigo da região. Ao deparar-se com a cerca limitante dos terrenos, Benjamin vacilou, praguejando contra a bussola que mais parecia apontar para algo além do rio. — Que inferno! — o menino bufou, sentando-se ao chão, chacoalhando a caixinha que tinha em mãos.

Encostando-se na cerca em madeira, Ben ergueu uma sobrancelha, focando-se na agulha nervosa da bussola, notando-a tensa, tremida. Talvez o jeito como a havia tratado tinha desregulado o compasso — Mas que diacho! — o rapaz bradou, jogando a bussola a alguns metros de si — O compasso dessa coisa já está mais do que quebrado. É lixo e não me serve de nada. — Ben enchia-se de raiva, mirando o artefato que à distancia parecia mais ter enlouquecido, pondo-se a girar sem destino certo — Não devia ter desobedecido minha mã- - Ow!

Por um breve instante, o sol que lhe torrava o juízo foi encoberto por uma sombra, chamando a atenção do jovem rapaz para alguém que, acima de si, pulava a cerca ligeiro como se fugisse do diabo.

— Esse maldito índigo não acaba mais? — um homem nunca antes visto pelo garoto passou correndo de maneira engraçada por si — Esse fazendeiro não gosta de estrangeiros, e - -!

O tipo esquisito pretendia seguir sem olhar pra trás, mas a figura de Ben pareceu ter-lhe dado esperanças. Endireitando o belo chapéu digno de um capitão corsário no topo da cabeça, o tal, ofegante, dirigiu a palavra a Benjamin. — Onde fica a civilização mais próxima, garoto? Essas pessoas são loucas

O filho de Penélope se pôs de pé, desconfiado — Essas terras são do Sr. McCarthy.

— Eu sei disso. Acabei de passar a cerquinha, estou na terra do McCarthy! — o mais velho gesticulava ao passo que Benjamin analisava todo o conjunto espalhafatoso a sua frente — Não há uma vila por aqui? Um comércio? Nova Orleans é o índigo em forma de cidade por acaso?

Ben ergueu o rosto, endireitando a roupa suja de terra — Seus olhos o enganam, senhor.

— Maldita terra essa em que vim parar! — o homem bradou — Na Jamaica nenhum moleque haveria de falar assim com o grande Capitão Jack Sp - -!

— Em pouco menos de meio hectare ao norte já se encontrará na vila dos nossos agricultores. Só quero lhe dizer para não se iludir com a altura dos arbustos...

— É fácil pra você dizer isso, criança! — o forasteiro mirou o garoto inglês dos pés a cabeça — Tem só dois anos de idade, mas sendo cria do Ieti, já possui dois metros de altura... Arh - - Está me fazendo perder tempo. Até mais, obrigado e cuidado com esse francês. Ele é doido de pedra.

Benjamin revirou os olhos observando a figura afetada se distanciar — Oh, claro... É _o francês_ que é doido de pedra... — o garoto divagou consigo mesmo — No mínimo, este deve ser... — zombou do louco que perdera de vista ao recuperar a bussola tresloucada do chão —...grego.

Analisando o visor da bússola, Ben se surpreendeu; a agulha do compasso não mais apontava para o Sul como costumava fazer em suas mãos. O Norte parecia enfim ter sido encontrado.

**xxxxx**

**C o n t i n u a**

* * *

**- A-tsu-tsa: "menino", em cherokee**

**- _Anglais connard:_ "Inglês filho da mãe", em francês.**

* * *

**N/A**

Eu queria agradecer de coração aos comentários de** Jodivise, Tati C. Hopkins, xJull, Sra Sparrow, Taty S.G **e** BProngs**

**Meninas, muito obrigada pelos comentários lindos e me perdoem pela imensa demora em postar o segundo capítulo. Prometo ser mais rápida na postagem do próximo. Eu estive travada por todos esse tempo, mas com muitas idéias na cabeça. Irei entender perfeitamente se não aparecerem mais aqui pra ler essa atualização.**

**Mil abraços_**


End file.
